The Extra Wedding Guests
by RedHal
Summary: An illegal potion found by a clumsy auror causes a group from the Order and the kids to travel to the future just in time to go to a certain wedding. Can the extra guests get home alright and how?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Summer before fifth year, a group of the Order time travels to 2018 accidentally. How will they get home?**

_**The Extra Wedding Guests**_

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

Things were relatively quiet at Headquarters. Harry had managed to survive his hearing, so he was spending as much time as possible with his godfather.

"Hey guys" Tonks said as she entered the room where a meeting was about to start and the kids were, once again, trying to get in on the act.

Once she got everyone's attention, Tonks held up the vial.

"Look what I found up in the attic." She said.

"Mum probably made it for Regulus to give to Voldemort" Sirius mused.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape nodded and got up.

Suddenly, the door opened knocking Tonks over.

"KREACHER!" Sirius yelled at the elf as the vial went flying and smashed on the table and Remus caught Tonks.

The vial broke and a cloud of smoke filled the room.

When the smoke cleared, the group found themselves near an ocean front home made of shells.

"What the…how the bloody hell did we get here?" Ron asked as the Marauders glared at Snape just DARING him to make a comment.

"Sorry" Tonks apologized.

"It's quite alright Nymphadora." Dumbledore said calmly "Accidents WILL happen."

"I highly doubt it was an accident" Sirius muttered to Harry.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"First off," Dumbledore said. "Sirius. I believe you should transform."

Sirius nodded and turned into a large shaggy dog.

"I think the best thing to do is to ask whoever lives there" Bill said.

"They could be Death Eaters" Moody said.

"We'll take that chance" Tonks said.

The group (that consisted of Dumbledore, Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, Remus, Padfoot, Snape, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny) walked up to the house.

"What the…!" Harry shouted when he noticed a rock with a carving on it.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry knelt at the stone and blinked at it confused.

"It's a…a grave" Harry said "'Here lies Dobby…a free elf.'"

"Isn't he the elf that's obsessed with you?" Ron asked.

"But…he's alive at Hogwarts…right Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"It would appear that potion was a time travel potion" Dumbledore mused. "We must be in the future."

"Is that possible?" Ginny asked turning to Snape.

"Yes. It's a HIGHLY complicated and illegal potion that takes whoever was last near it to a location and time they're most needed."

"Why would I be needed here?" Tonks asked confused.

The group walked up to the door and Kingsley knocked.

"_THE GUESTS ARE HERE!? I'M NOT READY!" _a frantic female voice screamed.

"_I thought the guests were coming by floo" _a male voice came confused.

The door opened and everyone gasped at the redhead, that bore a REMARKABLE resemblance to Arthur, but his face was all scratched up, that opened the door.

The man suddenly started laughing.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Time travel potion" Remus said "What happened to you?"

"Greyback during a half-moon" the man explained. "Come on in you lot."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Moody asked.

"Because I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix myself" the man said before turning to the twins.

The smile dropped to a stunned look and tears entered his eyes. He managed to catch himself.

"Oh boy. We're doomed."

"Why?" Molly asked

"Just…between James and Fred and Fred and George here…it's already chaotic as it is."

"FRED GEORGE WEASLEY!" a voice screamed "STEP AWAY FROM THE CAKE!"

"Who in their right minds would name a kid THAT?" Hermione asked.

"You think that's bad" the man asked. "I have a nephew named James Sirius."

Snape slapped his forehead as Snuffles wagged his tail excitedly.

"You wouldn't know how to get us home would you?" Molly asked.

"Sorry Mum. You're probably better off asking our head of the auror department. They say he's the next Dumbledore" the man said.

"I'm your mother?" Molly asked.

"Yeah Mum" the man said before walking up to Bill and placed his arm around the younger Bill Weasley. "Can't you see the resemblance? It's bad enough you can't tell Fred and George apart…though it's easy now these days."

"BILL?!" the Weasley kids asked stunned.

"Apart from those scars, looking good" Arthur praised his eldest. "And is that a wedding ring I see?"

The younger Bill blushed as he thought of the witch he was secretly dating.

"Yeah. Got married…guess I should just give you the date. August of 1997."

"So soon?" Molly asked.

"Bill? Is there something you're not telling us?" Charlie asked his younger older brother.

"I think perhaps getting to see my replacement as head of the aurors would be the best thing to do" Kingsley interrupted.

"Good idea. He's giving a pep talk to the groom right now." Older Bill said.

"Is someone getting married?" Molly asked.

"Yeah. You're eldest grandchild." Older Bill explained. "She's getting married to her uncle's godson. The kids are so excited now that Teddy's going to legally be in the family."

"Which uncle?" Fred asked.

"Doesn't she have five?" George asked.

"Six…technically seven, but…" Older Bill said before taking a deep breath.

"No…" Molly gasped as she realized what Older Bill wasn't telling her.

One of her boys doesn't make it.

"But as for Fred's question, it's Ginny's husband. He's actually the auror head."

"Ginny's married?" the Weasley boys asked as if it was a foreign concept.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked her brothers due to their tone.

"Yes. Shocked us all really. Never saw it coming." Older Bill said.

"Did I elope?" Ginny asked not blaming herself if she did.

"No. Just…when you two got together…one minute you're hexing him and the next you're snogging him like no tomorrow" Older Bill said. "Though Ron did say, 'not again.'"

"Who've YOU been snogging?" Ron asked Ginny.

"Nobody YET" she answered.

"Anyway," Older Bill said. "Teddy's marrying my eldest, Victorie."

"Victorie?" Remus asked wondering if the name was a hint of what was to come.

"French. One of the Beuxbatons students your wife?" Snape asked.

"The champion herself" Older Bill said as his younger self went bright red.

"You do know that Ron once asked her out right?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know. Fleur told me" Older Bill said. "When I got my scars, Fleur showed that she really does love me."

"Did Greyback do anything else to you?" Remus asked.

"I have a tiny bit of a mental wolf, but just enough to make me a tad cranky during the full moon and I prefer my meat rare" Older Bill said. "in fact, that's the theory as to why Vicki took a liking to Teddy."

"Why?" Tonks asked.

"We think that Vicki inherited some of my wolf and she senses Teddy's wolf."

"Is Teddy a werewolf?" Remus asked wondering who bit the young man.

"Half" Older Bill said. "He doesn't physically transform, but the way it's described is that he think he does and it's not even the monster werewolf. More like a regular wolf."

"How'd he manage THAT?" Remus asked.

Instead of answering, Older Bill laughed.

"Did I miss a joke?" Snape asked.

"We'll let my brother-in-law deal with this." Bill said. "HEY JAMES!"

A redheaded boy of about 13 peeked his head through a door.

"Yeah Uncle Bill? Who are these guys?" the boy asked

"Nevermind. Get you're dad."

"Sure thing" the boy said with a smirk that made the Weasleys and Remus weary knowing that look all too well.

The boy ran to the stairs and stood on the bottom step.

"HEY DAD! UNCLE BILL NEEDS YOU TO TALK TO SOME PEOPLE! IT'S A FEW OLD GUYS, A GUY WITH GREASY HAIR, A WITCH THAT HAS HAIR LIKE TEDDY'S, AND IT LOOKS LIKE THE YOUNGER VERSIONS OF MINISTER SHAKLEBOLT, GRANDMA, GRANDPA, UNCLES BILL, CHARLIE, RON, AUNT HERMIONE, TWO GUYS THAT LOOK LIKE UNCLE GEORGE WITH BOTH EARS, MUM, A SCRAWNY BLACK HAIRED BOY, AND A DOG!"

Older Bill slapped his forehead

"Real subtle James" Bill muttered as the sound of a door came and a man came down the stairs.

"Bloody hell" the new guy and Ron both said.

Harry looked over this new guy having a really hard time placing where he had seen this man before.

The man had messy black hair, piercing green eyes that, unknown to the travelers had contacts in them, and a REALLY muscular body that was making Tonks, Hermione, and Ginny drool. Even Molly was checking this guy out but being discreet about it.

"Do you remember this?" the new guy asked Older Bill.

"No. I'm guessing we get a memory charm."

"Has to be." The new guy said. "How did this happen?"

"Time travel potion" Snape said motioning to Tonks. "She dropped it."

"Kreacher bumped the door into me knocking me over" Tonks said, her pink hair turning orange with irritation.

"I remember reading about that potion in auror training" the new guy said. "Takes the user to the time and place they're most needed and the potion isn't ingestible. I guess this makes SOME sense considering today."

"True" Older Bill said. "Are we going to tell Teddy?"

"I can understand the reason not to, but this could be Teddy's ONLY chance." The new guy said.

"Dad!" James interrupted "Who are they?"

"Oh right. Introductions. Son. These are the Order of the Phoenix members: Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Snuffles. By the way Sirius. You can transform. In this time, you're free."

Snuffles transformed into Sirius.

"An animagus. Cool" James said.

"Glad you think so kid. And you are…?" Sirius asked.

"Ja-" James started to introduce.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" a Molly-like scream filled the house causing the three from this time period to wince.

"Oh sweet Merlin" Snape groaned. It was bad enough the kid was named after his two most hated enemies, but was a POTTER on top of that.

"What did you do?" the older Harry asked his son.

The answer came when a redheaded woman came into the entry way dragging a blond teen about James' age.

"You didn't tell me you already switched the candies on the cake" the blond boy said to James.

"I told you I was going to do that when you distracted our Mums" James told his friend/cousin.

"The hair drops?" Older Harry asked.

"Do something" the redheaded witch said glaring at him.

"Yes Dear" he said pulling out a wand from his boot and waved it at the blond boy.

The blond turned to red.

"Thanks Uncle Harry" the boy said before running off with James causing the Weasley boys' jaws to drop and turn to the just as stunned younger Harry.

"Oh no" the witch gasped when she saw the extra guests. "Isn't Fred and James ENOUGH!?"

"C'mon Gin. You miss them" Older Harry said.

"GINNY?!" Bill asked.

"And…Harry?" Charlie added.

"When did this happen?" the twins asked looking between the two sets of Harry and Ginny.

"None of your business." Older Ginny said to her brothers as Hermione silently cheered for her friends. She then turned to Dumbledore. "It's so good to see you again Professor."

"I'm glad to see that you've grown up well Miss. Weasley… or should I say Mrs. Potter."

"Mrs. Potter" she confirmed as she tried not to watch and laugh at her younger husband trying to figure out how he ended up married to Ginny when he was crushing on Cho Chang. "In fact, I know someone who's been dying to meet you."

"Can't he just wait for school?" Ron asked.

"I highly doubt I'm around in this time. I am a mere mortal Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore said.

Older Harry bit his lip as if, not only was Dumbledore right, but he saw it happen. A look that Dumbledore did not miss.

"In such case," Dumbledore added to Older Ginny. "I would be delighted to meet the child."

"AL!" Older Ginny called "GET DOWN HERE!"

A kid, about 12 years, ran down the stairs and Sirius felt his heart skip a beat.

"Bloody hell" Ron swore again.

Even Harry was blinking at his clone without the scar.

The boy froze and blinked at the younger Harry just as confused.

"This is my youngest boy" Older Harry introduced. "You lot already met my eldest."

"Dad" the boy said. "You never told us you time traveled."

"I did it twice apparently" Older Harry said. "Once when I was just a tad over James' age and this time which I don't remember. First time was a few hours into the past. Of course, if you want to talk to anyone about time travel, talk to your Aunt Hermione."

"So what's this kid's name?" Hermione asked.

"You're questioning the future?" Older Harry teased.

"Just answer the question Harry" she said.

"Fine. This is Al."

"Al?" Sirius asked his older godson.

"I believe that is short for 'Albus'?" Dumbledore guessed.

"That's right sir." Harry said before turning to his wife and pointed upstairs. "I'm going to give Teddy the news. Could you make sure nobody gets killed?"

"Scared of the reaction to Al's middle name?" Older Ginny teased.

"C'mon Gin. I'm the guy who kicked Voldemort's arse…" Older Harry said before running up the stairs two at a time.

"Why is he scared of our reaction?" Remus asked Older Ginny.

"It's probably a stupid name" Snape said.

"Pretty much everyone who hears it says it is" Al confirmed to Snape. "But Dad said that he was one of the bravest men he knew."

"What's your full name child?" Dumbledore asked the boy he shared a first name with.

"Albus Severus Potter."

"WHAT?!" Sirius, Harry, Hermione, and every Weasley exclaimed.

Poor Remus could only blink in confusion and Snape seemed to have forgotten how to breath.

"And you're MY kid?" Harry asked Al before turning to his Ginny. "Do you like Snape?"

"Hell no" Ginny said forgetting that said man was there.

"Harry has his reasons" Older Ginny said before turning to Snape. "By the way, everyone who was at the battle knows."

"Knows what?" Snape asked.

"Just WHY you switched over" she said. "Speaking of which… we also have a little girl…named Lily."

"And?" Snape asked sounding indifferent but it was clear he wanted to know if she looked like her grandmother.

"LILY!" Older Ginny called.

A 10 year old girl came running in from outside dressed in a blue dress.

"Yes Mum?" she asked.

Snape looked the girl over. She looked more like her mother, but there were some of her paternal grandmother in her.

"This is Lily Luna" Older Ginny introduced.

"Luna? Luna Lovegood?" Ginny asked confused.

She knew Luna. She wasn't THAT great of friends with her, but she didn't tease the Ravenclaw to her face like most people.

"Well, Luna's her godmother. Your fourth year, you two get a tad closer." Older Ginny explained. "But another reason is Luna is Latin for Moon…"

"Moony" Hermione figured

Suddenly, the sound of the floo system coming on came and a boy Lily's age and a girl Al's age came in already dressed.

"Sorry we're late Aunt Ginny. Dad couldn't find his shoe and Mum was lecturing him" the girl said.

"Guys. These are Rose and Hugo Weasley" Older Ginny introduced. "You'll LOVE who their parents are."

Rose looked over the time travelers, gave a polite smile and nod before turning back to her aunt.

"Is it wise to tell them so much Aunt Ginny? With the risk of creating a time paradox, there's a small chance that either Hugo, myself, or my cousins won't be born or even the fact that Uncle Harry won't defeat Voldemort as he's supposed to…"

Harry and Ginny exchanged a knowing look.

The tone of that Weasley girl…ALL Hermione.

"It's okay Rose. They get a memory charm."

"But memory charms can be…"

"Uncle Harry must do it!" Hugo interrupted his sister in a Ron-like fashion.

"He must use his spare wand that he won off Voldemort during the big battle" Rose mused. "Because of the power in that wand is incomparable to a typical wand made by Mr. Ollivanders."

"What's Rosie on about now?" a tall redheaded man asked as he entered the room.

"Heard you got lectured again" Older Bill teased his brother.

"Shut up" the man said before noticing the gang. "Bloody hell."

"Ronald Weasley. You KNOW how I feel about you swear…ing" a female voice said as a brunette witch entered the room and noticed the time travelers. "Why am I NOT surprised?"

Hermione blinked at Ron's wife as if she recognized her from somewhere as Ron was checking out his future wife as if she was a piece of meat.

"Does Harry know?" Ron's wife asked Older Ginny.

"Yeah. He went running to tell Teddy when we got on the topic of Al's middle name" Older Ginny.

"Bet they didn't take it well" Older Ron said.

"Not really" Older Ginny said.

"Look at it this way" Older Ron told them as he pointed to Snape. "You REALLY think he WANTS a Harry Potter look-alike named for him? Consider it punishment for the six years of hell you put him through Professor."

"RONALD!" his wife scolded.

"Yes Dear?" Older Ron asked.

"Go see if Harry needs help" she instructed.

"Yes Hermione."

"HERMIONE!? Ron exclaimed as Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Knew it" the twins chorused as the kids left to get things ready for the wedding.

"WHAT?!" a voice from upstairs came.

The sound of a door opened and someone came down the stairs.

A 20 year old young man with turquoise hair wearing dress robes froze halfway down the steps and gapped at the new guests.

But mainly at Remus and Tonks.

"That took longer" Older Ginny said as Older Harry came down.

"He wanted my approval and opinion on something" Older Harry said before placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Shall we head the rest of the way down so you can be properly introduced?"

"R-Right" the young man said before shakingly taking a step down…but missed the step and about fell down had it not been for Older Harry's reflexes.

Those from the past all turned to Tonks. Especially as the young man's hair was turning Weasley red.

Tonks blinked at the 20 year old young man that HAD to be her child.

"I believe you know who everyone is via the pictures and the memories I've showed you" Older Harry said to the young man.

"Y-Yeah" he confirmed before addressing the masses. "Hi. I'm Ted."

"Pleased to meet you Ted." Remus said. "Just so that we're clear, I'm Remus Lupin. Bill was telling us earlier how you sort of have your own wolf."

"Yeah." Ted confirmed as he ran a hand through his hair that was turning a light mousy brown "I don't mind it. Got me out of class a few times. We tried the wolfsbane, but it only makes me super hyper and I'm rubbish at Potions. I've had it since I was five."

"How did that happen?" Tonks asked her son having a bit of a wishful suspicion.

Ted blinked between Remus and Tonks.

"I think they're from before your parents got together considering my own godfather is here" Older Harry whispered.

"Oh! Well…they'll be getting a memory charm so they can't act on this right?" Teddy asked his godfather.

Older Harry nodded.

Teddy took a deep breath.

"I'm half-werewolf. Mum was a metamorphmagus and Dad was a werewolf."

"What's your full name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ted Remus Lupin" Teddy answered.

Sirius started laughing as Remus' jaw dropped.

"Lupin and Tonks?" Ron asked Harry.

"It could happen. Me and your sister?" Harry explained.

"Yeah. If you thought me and Ginny took you lot by surprise… nothing compared to these two" Older Harry said pointing to the stunned Remus and Tonks who was now hugging Teddy as if she couldn't thank him enough for the confirmation. "They get together not this coming June for you lot, but the June after."

"And I don't hurt you at all?" Remus asked Teddy as if desperate to know if he'd be a good father.

Teddy bit his lip and turned to Older Harry as if he had all the answers.

"You were a good a father to Teddy as Dad was to me" Older Harry explained sadly.

"Moony DIES!?" Sirius asked stunned.

"In the final battle." Older Harry said.

"I don't blame you" Teddy told his parents. "Either of you. You two fought because the Light needed all the help it could get. According to Uncle Harry, you didn't want to die, but I know that you had to."

"I get killed too." Tonks gasped.

"Don't worry" Teddy told them. "Gran takes care of me and so does Uncle Harry. I'm happy with my life. Yes I'd be happier with real parents, but the way I see it, hey. If Uncle Harry can turn out like this without Uncle James and Aunt Lily, then I can live a good life."

"That's actually quite a Sirius Black way of looking at things" Remus said turning to his friend.

Sirius just shrugged as if he couldn't agree more.

"So…I take it I kick the bucket if Mini-Moony doesn't have me as a role model?" Sirius asked. "Please tell me I die alongside Moony."

"Not really." Older Ginny said. "You do die fighting though."

"Good enough" Sirius said.

"By drapery" Older Ron whispered to Older Hermione who whacked him.

"Who does me in?" Sirius asked.

"Bellatrix" Older Ginny said clinching her fist as how close she had been to death due to that bitch. "Same person for you Tonks."

"And me?" Remus asked.

"Dolohov" Older Hermione said.

"Wasn't he one of those that killed Uncles Gideon and Fabian?" Charlie asked Molly.

Molly nodded.

"Flitwick takes care of him" Older Harry explained. "And you'll LOVE what happens to Bellatrix. Dies from the same spell she killed you with Sirius."

"Good to hear. Who avenges me?" Sirius asked.

"You'll love this" Older Ron chuckled before pointing to Molly.

Molly looked behind her and found just the door.

"ME?!" Molly asked.

"Molly?!" Sirius asked.

"Yep. Best moment of the battle" Older Harry said. "As I'm trying to get to Voldemort, Bellatrix's dueling with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna…shoots the killing curse at Ginny just narrowly missing by an inch. I start to change course, but I get knocked off course as someone's screaming at the top of her lungs, 'not my daughter you bitch.'"

Jaws dropped as the Weasley boys and even a few Order members stepped away from Molly.

"The two dueled one on one with Molly telling everyone to get back and Bellatrix was taunting her because…well…we lost a Weasley that night. Molly told her that she would never harm her children again, shot the spell, and Bellatrix fell down dead."

"I bet the Dark Lord didn't like that" Snape said.

"Nope. Pointed his wand at Mum, but Harry got his attention. You know how obsessed Voldemort was with Harry" Older Ginny said.

"That sounds so wrong Aunt Gin" Teddy teased.

"Is that the time?!" Older Bill explained looking at his watch. "Sorry guys. We're going to have to pick up this conversation at the reception. Luckily, it's just family and close friends here so no harm will be done if you're seen."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 2: Returning Home**

A few hours later,

The time travelers were in the back watching the ceremony so not to draw attention. Due to the number of Weasleys, it wasn't too hard to see which of the numbers wouldn't make it. After all, there was only one Weasley twin.

At the reception,

Older Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking to the Time travelers trying to figure out the best way for them to get back.

"Hey guys" a one-eared George greeted as he joined them.

"GEORGE! What happened to your ear!?" Molly demanded.

"War wound" The Older George sighed dramatically. "You'll never guess what the battle I lost this in was called guys."

"I'm almost scared to ask" the younger George said.

"The Battle…of the Seven Harrys."

"It was a way to sneak me out of Privet Drive with Voldemort out for my blood" Older Harry explained. "Six of the Order uses Polyjuice to pose as me to be bait."

"What?! And you…I…whatever allowed it!?" Harry demanded appalled by the idea.

"I didn't want them to do it" Older Harry confirmed. "But as George had put it, one underage wizard against 13 full grown who CAN use magic…"

"Did anyone die?" Harry asked as if a negative answer would make things alright.

"Two deaths" Older Harry said sadly. "One fighter and…we lost Hedwig that night."

Harry felt his heart stop. He couldn't imagine life without his owl.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked horrified.

"Who's the fighter?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry Mad-Eye" Older Harry apologized.

"As long as I went down with a fight." Moody said as if it didn't matter.

"You did from what I heard" Older Harry said. "it's the Harry who went with you I'm upset with and the MINUTE I get my hands on Fletcher…"

The Marauders and Snape took a small step away from the Older Harry knowing how dangerous those flashing green eyes were.

"Hey…Harry" Harry said not sure how to address his older self. "What happened to the glasses?"

"Got contacts." Older Harry said. "Between all the kids, nieces, nephews, plus my job, it's just easier. I have a spare pair of glasses that kind of act like Moody's eye, but I only use those on BIG cases."

"Hi guys" a familiar face greeted as he walked up to them.

"Hi Neville" Older Ron greeted.

"NEVILLE?!" Ron exclaimed stunned that this was the almost-squib he shared a dorm with.

"You lot never told me you time traveled" Neville teased.

"We don't remember this. Memory charm and all" Older Harry explained.

"So…how do you know Teddy and/or Victorie?" Tonks asked.

"I taught them" Neville said.

"Neville's the new Professor Sprout/Professor McGonagall" Older Ron explained.

"Herbology and Head of Gryffindor" Older Hermione explained.

"Congratulations Neville!" Hermione squealed.

"Professor Sprout has expressed her pleasure in how you're doing in Herbology" Dumbledore confirmed showing his pride in his student.

"Thanks Professor" Neville said.

"And you can handle teaching?" Snape jeered.

"Well, considering my part in the final battle, the kids have as much respect for me as most of the world has for Harry here" Neville said obviously no longer scared of Snape.

"Neville here killed the last…you-know-what Professor" Older Harry said to Dumbledore "Pulled Gryffindor's sword out of the Sorting hat and chopped that snake in half and led the final charge. Come to think of it, he actually avenged Snape."

"Harry. Please" Neville said blushing.

"I kept telling you lot fame isn't all it's cracked up to be" Older Harry said.

"OUR Neville did that?!" Ron asked still amazed.

"That's NOTHING. You should have seen him help Ginny lead the rebellion at School when Voldemort took over" Older Ron said "That hat knew something when it put him in Gryffindor."

"Well, if it wasn't for the D.A. I don't think I would have had the guts to do that" Neville argued.

"The D.A?" Sirius asked.

"You'll hear more about it throughout the school year." Older Hermione said.

"So how are these lot getting back?" Neville said.

"The best thing I can think about is taking a time turner where the sand matured in August 1995 and having them break it…preferably at Grimmauld."

"Is that dump still standing?" Sirius whined.

"Don't worry Padfoot. I cleaned it up" Older Harry said. "Hermione? Could you get the turner?"

"Sure thing Harry…after the reception." Older Hermione said turning to where a couple of time travelers weren't chatting with the Trio and Neville as Teddy was talking to his parents and new wife.

0000

Later that evening,

"Okay" Older Harry said when they got to the kitchen of the redecorated Grimmauld Place and he sent the kids to bed and Older Hermione handed herself the time turner before leaving after waving goodbye "This SHOULD get you back to your own time. In case not…just follow these instructions."

Older Harry then handed Dumbledore a letter before turning to Sirius and Remus.

"I miss you two terribly" he confessed before forming a group hug with them.

"We'll see each other again" Sirius promised. "I'm so proud…but did you HAVE to name your kid after Snape?"

"Try to behave" Older Harry said before giving Tonks a goodbye hug and then turned to Snape. "I'm only going to do this ONCE, Sir."

He held out his hand which Snape reluctantly took figuring that he was going to get a memory charm anyways.

"I've seen everything now" Harry muttered.

Older Harry ruffled his younger self's hair before turning to Ron and Hermione.

"TRY not to kill each other." He said.

"No promises" Hermione said.

Then he turned to Fred and George.

"I almost forgot how much alike you two were." Older Harry sighed.

"Just this once" they chorused before forming a group hug around him.

"The store goes great" he whispered "It's more popular than Zonkos."

"Good to hear" the twins chorused.

Older Harry said his good byes to everyone until he got back to Dumbledore.

"I'd like to go on and apologize about this coming year" he said a bit nervously. "You'll know come June."

"Considering these past four years, I wouldn't expect a break in the tradition of you going on a dangerous mission" Dumbledore said.

"Yeah…well…something happens and I don't take too well to it" Older Harry confessed "And I take it out on your office."

"I have too many possessions as it is." Dumbledore said calmly.

Then, without warning, and to the shock of everyone in the room except Older Harry, Older Harry embraced Dumbledore like a grandson would embrace his grandfather.

"Thank you for everything" he said before pulling the wand from his boot to reveal that it was made of Elder.

Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

"OBLIVATE!" Older Harry said pointing his wand at the group before running out the door.

"What just happened?" Harry asked after blanking out. "Where are we?"

"Looks a bit like Grimmauld" Sirius mused. "But not at the same time."

"What's this?" Dumbledore asked before opening the letter.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_You are probably confused as to where you are as this does not look like Order Headquarters. Rest assured that it is, but in the year 2018. There is a time turner in Hermione's hand. Have her break it and you lost should return to 1995. _

_I'm sorry about the memory charm, but you lot learned too much. But I will admit it was nice to get all the apologies out. By the way, your theory about horcruxes is correct and Slughorn has the answer you're looking for. I wish you the best of luck with Fudge and Umbitch (I know what I wrote)_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Harry James Potter_

_P.S. Thanks for the resurrection stone you left me. And your wand has been a big help as when I tried to return it to you, the centaurs gave it back to me. Plus, did I ever thank you for Dad's cloak?_

_P.P.S. Voldemort doesn't realize the connection until I have my vision about Arthur just before Christmas. Until then, communication with Harry is safe._

"What does it say sir?" Remus asked.

"Miss. Granger, according to my replacement as the most powerful wizard, you are to break that time turner. The sand there must have matured in August of 1995" Dumbledore said.

"Oh. In that case" Hermione said before slamming the time turner down and the sand came up and coated everyone.

When the cloud dissolved, they were back at the old Headquarters.

"How far did we go?" Arthur asked Dumbledore.

"To the year 2018" Dumbledore said.

"And how could you tell this guy was your replacement?" Snape asked.

"I have my ways" Dumbledore said before turning to Harry and giving him a fond smile.

He PROBABLY should have mentioned that due to the fact he owned the Elder Wand at the moment, the charm didn't affect him.

The End


End file.
